Casper The Rabbit
Casper The Rabbit (キャスパー・ザ・ラビット, Kyasupā za rabitto) is the rabbit and Jorunna Parva hybrid nephew of Hoppus. Appearance Personality Biography Background Mighty Magiswords Moving On To GeneBernardinoLawl's AGK series (the Mighty Magiswords fan short) SlendyBob Takes Over The Magisword Universe Casper is seen at the end of Episode 1 getting killed by Raynare, later becoming a Fallen Rabbit. He appears again in Episode 2 trying to kill his uncle but got attacked by Radicles. He later kills Witchy Simone, but later gets obliterated by her. In Episode 3, he wants a rematch after going through a second demonization ritual. He later gets deleted at the end of the episode. The Angry German Kid Backstories Tailsko.exe: Continued Nightmare Round 3.exe: The Ending of a Nightmare The Angry German Kid Show NEXT Mighty Magiswords GT Power Abilities Powerful Green This form is based on Verde form from Joe Capo's Dragon Ball Universe but same as the Joe Capo one, it's stronger than his normal stake. Dark Form TBA Appearances in other media Casper The Rabbit Shorts He lives on his department (which is very look like the ones from Bee and PuppyCat). Casper The Rabbit going to find out what VidBlue looks like, but it seems that VidBlue going to finish on 2019 (according to the creator of Wenoo.net) which is getting lame. Voice actors * English: GeneBernardinoLawl (The Angry German Kid Show NEXT, Mighty Magiswords GT), ??? (The Angry German Kid Show NEXT: The Shadow War II), ??? (Mighty Magiswords GT, Super Mighty Magiswords Heroes) * Basaha Malay: ??? * Japanese: Battles Trivia *His voice was similar to the voice of Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Super FUNiamation Dub. *He has the similarities with Trunks (from Dragon Ball GT) as: **Both of them blushes when they being called cute or adorable by someone. **Both of them does inherit some of his personality from the snake, being relatively smart. * He also has the similarities with Hoppus as: **Both of them being jealous to Grup **Both of them got offended by some rabbit stuff. * And yet he has the similarities with Future Trunks (from TFS Dragon Ball Z Abridged) as: **They know that the hybrids might be analogous to half-brave and half-stupid. *Another, he has the similarities with Hermann Fegelein (from Der Untergang Parody Universe) as: **Both of them are pranking their enemy/rival with their antics. *According to the creator "Gene Bernardino", like Hoppus, Casper The Rabbit was named after Casper the Friendly Ghost of the Famous Studios *He is the one of the characters who actually swears. *He hates Opera songs as revealed on "The Search for the Cursed Garlic Magisword". He claimed that they are boring. *He has 2 brothers as being revealed in "The Fear of Lady Hiss". Soon, they're united with Jack Hoppity in LagoAdventures. *He love the Japanese food called Rice Balls (おにぎり, Onigiri). *His full name is Casper Rabbitson Hoppster Gallery Project_Capture_(28).jpg|Casper naked (Taken from The Angry German Kid Show NEXT episode "Leopold's New Best Buddy" Project Capture (29).jpg|Casper and Jeseca at the nude beach Project Capture (20) 2.jpg|Casper naked rather die in the explosion (Taken from the episode "Sparky's Revenge") Project Capture (59).jpg|Casper and his uncle "Hoppus" (Taken from The Angry German Kid Show NEXT episode "Truth of Leopold Red") Sprites Casper The Rabbit Normal.png|Normal Sprite Casper The Rabbit Nude.png|Nude Sprite Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:Jorunna Parva Category:Scatterbrained Characters